Animix: Kimiko and the Jewel of Ages
by dbzfan210
Summary: The start of an adventure! in this reboot of the fanfiction Animix, we follow a young girl and her friend as they enter the world of anime and attempt to get home!
1. Warped! Kimiko and the Animix

Animix: Kimiko and the Jewel of Ages

(Hey guys! Due to unfortunate circumstances, I cannot continue Animix. As much as you love its randomness, sadly I cannot continue. So heres a revamped new alternative to the story. Starting out fresh is the only way to go! Hope you enjoy)

…Have you ever heard the tale of the Jewel of Ages..? It goes something like this….

"When fates and entwined,

There's no choice but to rewind,

The powers of Fire Ice and Lightning become one..

When alls said and done,

There will only be one,

Unless the chosen one wakes up and fights..

Worlds will collide..

No time to hide..

The Artifact will come to life..

The hunt will begin..

No need to sin..

For the Jewel of Ages will destroy us all.."

…this is but one of the three passages spoken by the Artifact…

….

The sun began to rise..Its light dawned on the small city of Axtria..The wildlife in the forests began to awaken and become lively once more...Its people leaving their homes to start their daily lives...However, one small human refused to leave their bed…As the light shines through the window, the small girl tossed and turned on her bed sleepily, not wanting to get up..

"Honey! You must wake up now! You'll be late for school, Kimiko!" spoke the young girl's mother from downstairs. The girl slid out of bed groggily and groaned, then hobbled over to her in room mirror. She took her brush and began neatly combing her long jet black hair.. She then took her favorite red ribbon and tied it in her hair, keeping it up in a nice ponytail.

"I'm coming, momma!" she stated as she got dressed and went downstairs. She put on her jacket over her school uniform and darts out the door, breakfast in hand. She hopped on her little red bike and sped off..As she rode, she passed a fellow classmate. Jin Ryoku from her 7th grade math class

"Hai Jin!" Kimiko beamed happily. Jin then waved at the girl before his eyes become wide with surprise

"K-Kimiko! Look out for that-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Kimiko collided with a pole, letting out a scream as she was sent flying. The second she lands on the ground, the young boy helps her up.

"You really should watch where you ride…" he states as he aids Kimiko.

"I'm okay! Really! It was just a little crash...Hehe!"

Kimiko giggles and tries to ignore the throbbing pain in her left knee.

"Why don't I just have my mom drive us to school?" Jin spoke timidly.

"Okay!" Kimiko smiled happily and hugged her friend.

Kimiko Haruhara..That is her full name. She's a 13 year old who attends Axtria Middle School. She's a very intelligent girl, who loves to spend her free time with her friends and watching load after loads of anime! Little does she know, her life is about to take an unexpected turn…

Once she and her friend arrived at the school, Kimiko ran straight to class. She bursts through the classroom door, bowing and saying sorry three times. She then sat down and began to doodle in her journal..Kimiko was a very good artist. She drew several anime characters, including Son Gohan from Dragon Ball Z, Toshiro Hitsugaya from Bleach, and Natsu from Fairy Tail.

After a while of doodling, Kimiko's teacher announced that they were going on a field trip. Kimiko squealed from excitement as the class left out the front of the school and boarded the buses. Kimiko sat next to Jin and looked out the window happily.

"Sooooo? Where do you think we are going?" Kimiko smiled at her childhood friend.

"You…weren't listening? The teacher said we were going to the museum downtown! You must've been too busy drawing…"

Jin smiled back and the buses started to drive away from the school. It took about two hours to arrive at the Axtria National Museum, a large brown building with Egyptian like statues out front by the doors. The students poured out of the bus rather quickly, the last two being Kimiko and Jin. The guide leads the children around the building, explaining different items in the surrounding area. Kimiko then spots a lone figure not following the group. He was crouching. Sporting a black zip up hoodie, a light red or baggy black t shirt, loose torn up black jeans, and black boots…Kimiko became curious and strayed from the group and approached the male. She extends a hand out towards him and smiles.

"Hello! My name is Kimiko Haruhara! What's your name?'

The man stood up and walked away from the small girl, pulling his hood over his face to try to ignore her.

"…..Go away…."

Kimiko blinked. She hopped after him and walked alongside him, smiling, easily catching up to the slow male.

"You must be the new student. Adrian, right?"

Adrian didn't respond. He merely kept trying to ignore her. Kimiko then takes his hand and drags him elsewhere.

"C'mon! We can explore together, so you don't feel sad or lonely!"

Adrian, unable to escape her grip, follows silently. Both eventually stumble across a room boarded up by staff. Kimiko looks at the scrawny male and frowns. Then she runs up to the boards and starts yanking at them.

"…If the boards are there, it means no one is allowed in there…." Adrian growled a bit. Kimiko then pulls the boards off and squeals. She drags Adrian inside and look around the dark and empty room.

"Whoa…I can't see a thing in here…I wonder if-"

She was soon cut off by running straight into a door. She looked at it curiously, gently brushing off the dust of the door..

"…This room looks abandoned…but…why?"

Kimiko carefully opened the door and sees a strange object…It sat on a pedestal covered in dust. She runs up to it, dragging Adrian along with her. She brushes off the dust to reveal a red pendant. It glows radiantly in the dark, giving off a beautiful light...Kimiko gasped, gently picking it up.

"Look! Its so beautiful! Kinda wish it was aqua. Aqua is my favorite color yknow.."

Kimiko looks at Adrian, who was shaking his head. He approached Kimiko and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We shouldn't be in here.."

Kimiko pouts and looks at the pendant, smiling. She nods and prepares to leave when the pendants red glow began to grow...The light became more violent, and Kimiko began to glow a soft blue. She looked, confused by what was happening, and looks at Adrian.

"…What's happening?"

The light soon enveloped both Adrian and Kimiko, and the area around them warped. Everything became blurry and bright, and it didn't even look like the room anymore. Kimiko let out a small frightened scream and clings to Adrian as everything starts growing brighter and brighter, then goes black…

….

"…..'lo? Hello? Hey…are you dead..?"

….

Kimiko slowly wakes up, finding herself no longer in the museum, but outside….She sat up quickly and looked around. She didn't see Adrian anywhere..

"W-Who said that? Who's there?"

Kimiko then looks next to her and sees a young boy…he looked somewhere around his age. He had black spike hair and sported a purple gi with blue wristbands. He sat there curiously and blinks.

"Oh hey! Your ok! I was wandering around here and found you unconscious! Are you alright?"

Kimiko then let out a loud squeal and stood up, hopping up and down

"EEEE! PLEASE TELL ME THIS ISNT A DREAM!"

The boy looks at her confused.

"….Did you hit your head?"

Kimiko continues to jump up and down excitedly.

'ITS YOU! IT'S REALLY YOU! YOURE SON GOHAN!"

(Just a side note, this is Gohan during the Cell Saga)

The boy stands back up and raises an eyebrow, confused.

"Huh..? How do you know my name…?"

He was soon cut off by Kimiko hugging him tightly, mumbling a bunch of happy gibberish. Gohan then backs away, freaked out.

"How do you know my name?"

Kimiko looks around, now realizing the situation. She whimpers and frowns.

"Waaah! How did I get here? You…you don't exist! So why are you here?"

Kimiko then looks at Gohan freaked out. Gohan then attempts to calm her down.

"Hey...Don' panic. What do you mean I don't exist..? Where are you from?'

Kimiko cries.

"Im from a small town called Axtria! Please… Where's Axtria?"

Gohan tilts his head confused.

"Axtria..? Ive never heard of that town…there's other places here…Maybe…you aren't from this timeline..?

Kimiko sniffles and looks at Gohan.

"..Timeline? But..Time travel doesn't exist….im confused..."

Gohan flashed a kindhearted smile at Kimiko to help calm her down.

"Hey! I know! Why don't I take you to see a friend of mine? Maybe he can help you!"

Kimiko smiles a bit and nods.

"Okay..."

Gohan began to lead Kimiko out of the forest and extends a hand out to her.

"Here...youre gonna wanna hold on tight..."

"Why..?" Kimiko said and took Gohan's hand. Gohan then flew up and sped off towards Kame House, Kimiko screaming the entire time.

"EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Gohan lands at Kame House, then brings Kimiko inside. There were several people already inside. A pig named Oolong, a flying cat thing named Puar, an old man named Master Roshi, and four older gentleman talking to each other: One wearing a casual attire and had a bluish purplish jacket on, a sword strapped to his back, wearing a black shirt underneath and had lavender colored hair. The second man looked similar to Gohan, sporting an orange Gi with a blue undershirt. He wore a blue waistband and wristbands, and had blue boots. The third man wore something similar to the other man, but had no blue undershirt. He also had long black hair and a scar on his cheek. The fourth man…was Adrian!

"Adrian!" Kimiko cried out happily. Gohan approached the group and immediately started explaining the situation.

"Trunks! Dad! We've got a problem! This girl can't get home!"

The man, named Goku, looked at Gohan blankly.

"Huh? Another one? That's what this kid just said!"

Trunks looked at Adrian and Kimiko curiously.

"Hmm...So you both come from a place called Axtria...And that town doesn't exist anywhere…it's never come into fruition, so...Perhaps-"

Trunks was suddenly cut off by a quake. Kimiko moves by Adrian, who was trying his best not to gain any attention. Goku, Gohan, and Trunks ran outside to see a strange giant flying machine..What looked like a spaceship, it hovered in front of Kame House ominously.. A man stood on top of him..He remained a mystery, since he wore a hood over his head.

"Well, hello everyone…I do hope I haven't caused a scene... How are all of you today?"

The man casually states as he bows at the others, a wicked grin plastered on his face as he gazed upon Goku, Gohan, and Trunks.

"Allow me to introduce myself..My name is Sai. Sai Shiranui. It's a pleasure making your acquaintance…You see, im looking for someone...She has a rather petit size, and she's got something of mine..."

Kimiko and Adrian ran out and looked at Sai. Upon seeing Kimiko, Sais smile became more wicked.

"Ah..There she is! My little Kimiko… Ive been looking for you, my dear…"

Kimiko hides behind Adrian and frowns.

"…Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

"..That doesn't matter...all that matters is you return what you've stolen from me...my pendant...The Pendant of Animix…Id like it back, my dear…"

"…Pendant…?" Kimiko looks at the red pendant around her neck. She whimpers a bit from fear. She looks at Goku and Gohan terrified.

"I-I didn't steal anything! I found this in a museum and then I passed out! You have to believe me! I don't know that man!"

Gohan looks over to Kimiko, then at Goku. Both nod and glare at Sai.

"I believe her words...Just who are you, and how do you know this girl?" Goku said, now beginning to question the situation. Gohan and Adrian moved closer to Kimiko, glaring at Sai.

"You fools…would you really leave such a powerful artifact in the hands of a mere child? Give me the amulet.. I can send you home..Back to Axtria..Little girl.."

Kimiko's eyes widen, and she looks at Sai. Adrian then steps in front of Kimiko, still glaring at Sai.

"…do not believe his words…I can sense it in his voice..He is trying to deceive you.."

Kimiko whimpers and Trunks speaks up.

"Leave her alone!"

Sai's eyes narrow, unamused. He shakes his head at the group.

"Tsk,tsk,tsk.. I thought you were better than this….very well, I didn't want to do this..But you leave me no choice.."

Sai raises a hand and two black holes appear..Saibamen pour out in swarms and charge at the group. As the Saibamen attack, Sai opens a black hole and enters it, disappearing. Kimiko lets out a scream as Adrian picks her up and runs inside. From inside, they watch as Goku, Gohan and Trunks fight off the saibamen. Kimiko looks at Adrian, who seems to be calm despite what was happening.

"How are you CALM?"

Goku grunts as he knocks a few saibamen back. Trunks looks at Goku and sees he's growing exhausted.

"There's too many of them! How are we supposed to beat them all?"

Gohan blasts away two saibamen, too occupied to notice one attempt to pounce on him from behind. A tall figure prevents that from happening, and knocks the saibamen away before it could reach Gohan. Gohan then looks at the figure and smiles.

"Mr. Piccolo!"

Goku looks over at Piccolo while Trunks attempts to fend off a saibamen that clung to his back. Kimiko runs out with a broom and starts whacking it like crazy.

"GET OFFA TRUNKS YOU ROTTENLITTLE CREEP!"

The saibamen lunges at Kimiko, giving Goku enough time to blast it out of existence. Kimiko squeaks and drops the broom.

"You need to be careful! It's pretty dangerous out here!" Goku smiled.

"Hmm…who was that Sai person? And why did he want that pendant..?" Gohan asks curiously.

"..It all makes sense now! Kimiko and Adrian aren't from another timeline...Theyre from another dimension!" Trunks said as he looks to the two. "Have any of you heard of the Multiverse?"

"The Theory?" Gohan squeaked.

"No, The ACTUAL Multiverse.." Trunks stated. "It's a vast void consisting of other worlds apart from our own. They most likely live in another dimension...We have to help them get home."

"Why not ask your mother to invent a device that enables dimension hopping..?" Piccolo said rather coldly.

"Im not sure she can! Time travel might be possible but dimension hopping is different!" Trunks frowns.

The pendant around Kimiko's neck began to glow, and a blue portal opens up behind her. Kimiko screams and leaps away, hiding behind Goku.

"Hey Trunks! What's this?" Goku looks at the portal curiously.

"..Im not sure...but it looks like something similar to the ones Sai spawned. It could be a portal to another dimension!" Trunks stated. He then walks over and inspects the portal. He then notices the pendant glowing.

"Hmm..Maybe the pendant is controlling when and where the portals spawn..Hey Kimiko, may I take that pendant to my mother? Maybe by examining its properties, we can make a few more portal spawners!"

"Okay,Trunks.." Kimiko smiles and removes the pendant, handing it to Trunks.

"You should see if that portal leads to your home.. There's a good chance it might".

Kimiko looked at the portal; uneasiness could be seen on her face.

"What if it doesn't..? We need protection in case Sai comes back.."

Everyone looked at each other before Gohan flings a hand up to the air.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

Kimiko giggles and smiles at Gohan. Goku then frowns.

'Are you sure you'll be alright being away, Gohan?"

"Ill be okay daddy! Don't worry!" Gohan smiled and gave his father a thumbs up. Goku smiles back and nods.

"Okay…lets go see where this leads.." Kimiko smiles as she drags Adrian through, who remained silent the entire followed soon afterwards, and the portal closes. Trunks flies off with Goku to Bulma, and piccolo flies away as well.

From a distance, Sai could be seen, floating midair and chuckling to himself.

"Heheheh…soon…soon it'll all be over…soon…"

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. New Dimension! Kimiko and the Half Breed

Chapter 2: New Dimension! Kimiko and the Half Breed!

As they emerge from the portal, Kimiko looks around, clinging to Adrian's arm. She didn't recognize the surrounding area..The area was covered in forest..Trees everywhere..Kimiko trembled a bit and looked up at Adrian.

"This isn't home…"

Adrian looks around curiously. He didn't say anything..He merely tried to think..Kimiko glanced back and noticed something odd…a well…her eyes widen and she faces it, not believing that she's seeing.

"It…can't be…is it?"

She looks inside and sees misshapen bones at the bottom.

"It is! This is the Bone Eaters Well from-"

Before Kimiko could finish, a voice interrupted her.

"Hey..Who are you two? And wattarya doin here?"

Kimiko spins around and gasps.

"…INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha, the half human half dog demon hybrid glared at her and Adrian. Adrian, not wanting attention but seeing the situations level, spoke up.

"We are merely lost and trying to get home...we mean no harm of any kind..."

Inuyasha scoffs then looks away.

"..Lost huh? Follow me...Granny can help you...Probably..."

"Inuyasha leads Kimiko and Adrian to Kaede's Village and shows them inside. Kimiko looks around and sees the gang altogether. Kagome, a young woman with long black hair and wears a schoolgirls uniform.. Sango, a demon slayer who had long brown hair kept tied neatly...Miroku, a monk who wears purple robes and carries a staff, and Shippo: a small fox demon...an adorable one at that! Kimiko squealed again.

"EEEEEE! I can't believe this is actually happening! Er...ack! I gotta get myself under control...We have to get home!

Inuyasha looks at the two then at Kaede, an elderly priestess of the village.

"Hey Granny! These two need to find a way home!"

Kaede would approach Kimiko and Adrian, looking at them and examining them carefully.

"Hmm…judging from the clothes they wear, I'd say they're from Kagome's timeline.."

Kagome stood up. "She's right! The little girl is wearing a school uniform!"

Kimiko smiled happily then looked at Adrian. She hugged him and squealed.

"Yay! We're going home!"

Kimiko ran outside and heads off back to the well. Before she could reach it, a long metallic arm snatched her up and she let out a loud scream. The others ran out to see what was wrong…Sai had returned...And now he had Kimiko in his grip.

"I thank you…Inuyasha…For returning my dear sweet girl to me.."

Kimiko began to squirm violently.

"Put me down! I'm not your sweet girl!"

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and glared at Sai with his menacing yellow eyes

"Hey! Let go of that girl!"

Sai merely laughed and spawned multiple demons. They charge at Inuyasha at the gang as Sai moves Kimiko closer to him and chuckles. He then notices the pendant isn't around her neck, and this makes him angry.

"Where is then pendant, girl?" Sai roared.

"I'm not telling you, you bully!" Kimiko hissed.

"You insolent little brat!"

As Sai argued with Kimiko, Inuyasha and the others fought off the demons. Inuyasha then notices Gohan blasting demons like there's no tomorrow and smirks.

"Yer a pretty strong kid!"

"Thank you, Mr. Doggie Person"

"Call me Inuyasha kid!"

"Okay Inuyasha-Doggie Person!"

"Kagome fired several arrows at Demons surrounding Shippo and Miroku. Shippo threw firecrackers at several other demons stunning them. Miroku would attempt to find a clear spot to stand, while Sango and Kirara fought off a group of demons.

"There's so many! I can't keep up" Shippo cried. Miroku then called out to the others…

"Get out of the way!"

Everyone moves, and Miroku removes the beads from his hands and extends it out to the demons.

"WIND TUNNEL!"

One by one, the demons were sucked into the black hole in Mirokus hand, the others held onto each other to keep from flying.

Adrian had snuck up behind Sai in attempts to free Kimiko. He lifted a large boulder and slammed into Sai's head, causing him to drop the girl. Sai used some sort of energy to send Adrian flying backwards. Kimiko cried out.

"Adrian!"

"Inuyasha, quick to act, catches Adrian before he is harmed. Sai growled in frustration as he is forced to flee once again.

"We will see each other again; little one…let this be a warning. The next time I see you I won't hesitate to erase those you love and care for..! And ill make you watch.."

Sai vanishes, and the group runs to Kimiko.

"Are you okay?" Shippo asked worriedly. Kimiko then picks up Shippo and smiles.

"I'm okay, Shippo!"

"That creep...Running from a fight like that..." Inuyasha growled. He then looks over to Kimiko, a serious look plastered on his face.

"If getting you home means stopping that bastard, I'll help ya out. We should head to the Bone Eaters Well so we can send ya home!"

"Thank you, Inuyasha…" Kimiko smiled happily. Sango then steps forward and speaks up.

"Excuse me, little one...I don't think we've introduced ourselves yet...How do you know our names already?"

"Yeah, im curious too..."said Miroku. Kimiko then rubs the back of her head.

"Well, I know all of you because I watch your show..."

"Show?" Shippo questioned.

"Yes...Where I'm from, this is an anime called InuYasha. It's really popular where im from..." Kimiko laughs nervously.

"An Anime? That...Sounds pretty weird..And I know a lot of anime too…DiaryX, Putotin, Feeba, a lot of shounen!" Kagome spoke up, looking at Kimiko as if she knew what she was talking about. The others seemed clueless…

"Yeah, well that explains it...Well, Gohan is from a different anime...Called Dragon Ball Z-"

"Dragon Ball Z..? Sounds like something I would be in…" Gohan's eyes narrow.

"Anyways, shouldn't we head to the well? I'm getting impatient..." Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and started walking off. The others follow and after several minutes they arrive at the well. Kimiko looks over to Adrian, who remained silent the whole time.

"Hey...Thanks for saving me back there…."

Adrian didn't respond. He merely nods at the girl and speeds up. Looking at the well, Kagome went to jump in but Inuyasha stops her.

"Hey..Why don't you let us four go on ahead? If this guy is on the other side, I don't want to put you in any danger.."

"I'm coming, Inuyasha!" Kagome huffed. Miroku then placed a hand on kagomes shoulder.

"Kagome, he's right, we need you here. What if those demons come back?"

Kagome sighs then looks to Inuyasha.

"Fine. You be careful, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha lifts Kimiko, carrying her on his back.

"Hang on tight, kid"

Kimiko clings to Inuyasha and the two jump in, Gohan and Adrian following after them. The Feudal Scenery warps and they reach the other side. Inuyasha carries Kimiko over and looks around.

"This place…it doesn't smell familiar...we must've ended up somewhere else.."

Kimiko frowns, and Gohan and Adrian emerge and look around as well.

"…Where are we…?" Adrian questioned. Gohan shrugs, and the group walks out the doors…They found themselves in what looks like some sort of Japanese setting.. Large structures everywhere and many people wandered around...They wore the same outfit…what looks like a black kimono, and blades tied to their waists or backs. Kimiko blinks, not familiar with the setting. It confused her..

"Hey Gohan? Do you think you can fly up and see where we are?" Kimiko pleaded, and Gohan nods. He hovers up, almost out of sighs, and then comes back down shocked.

"I don't know where we are, but we seem to be in one MASSIVE circle!'

Kimiko frowns.

"If this another anime, ive never seen it before…it looks interesting, though.."

They would continue to look around and watch the people walk by, Gohan approached a rather tall female. He looked up at her and tugged her sleeve.

"Excuse me, miss? Do you know where we are..? we are lost.."

The woman looks down at Gohan and practically squeals. She lifts Gohan and hugs him, smothering him with her large chest. Gohan squeaks loudly, and Inuyasha laughs.

"Oh, you cute little boy! What are you doing in the Seireitei? Did you stray away from your home, little one?"

Inuyasha continued to laugh, and Kimiko walks up to the two.

"We are trying to get home to Axtria... Can you help us?"

"Hmmmmm? Axtria? Ive never heard of it! Tell you what? Ill take you to my Captains office! I'm sure some of his files might have something that'll help!"

The woman puts Gohan down, who looks traumatized by the event that just happened. The woman waved at them, motioning them to follow her. They all ran to a rather large structure and the woman giggles, fixing her long orange/red hair from running then adjusts the cloth around her chest.

"Oof..Sometimes running can be a strain on my girls.." The woman huffed then walked inside.

"Wow..This place is really pretty.." Kimiko smiled.

"Oooooookay~! Let me go through some files and see what I can dig up. My captain isn't here at the moment, hes out doing something. This'll give me the time I need to assist you!"

Gohan sighs.

"Does…your "Captain" normally let you go through his stuff?"

"Of course!" the woman smiled at Gohan. "I'm his lieutenant! He just doesn't like it when I'm going through the files and making a mess of things!"

The woman continued to search, then stood up and pouts.

"I couldn't find anything, kids! Sorry...Maybe, if you go down to the archives you'll find something!"

"Archives…?" Inuyasha groaned. "Well, where is this place?"

"Go see the Squad 12 Captain. He should be able to help! And if you can't find him, look for Squad 8 captain!"

Kimiko smiles. "Thank you, Miss!"

"Call Me Rangiku!" the woman smiled, then vanishes. Kimiko and the others walk out, and Kimiko frowns.

"WE FORGOT TO ASK HER WHERE THIS CAPTAIN IS!"

Everyone groans tiredly. Suddenly, a voice was heard from nowhere…

"If you are looking for Mayuri Kurotsuchi, you might want to try that way.."

Kimiko looks back.

"Thank you mister-"

She froze. She looked up at the male on the roof behind her, pointing in a certain direction. Something threw Kimiko off..She couldn't tell what, but..She couldn't stop looking at the figure on the roof. He wore something different from the other people here….Granted, he had a black kimono on too…but a white coat over it..sleeveless…probably for more arm movement..He was short...Probably a kid like her...He had the strangest hair color...Almost matching that of snow...And his eyes...They seemed to glint from the sunlight, but she could tell clearly they were somewhat bluish..Maybe aqua? Red tinted her entire face, and she began to trip over herself.

"Er...I mean...Sir? Kid? Er...um...FUCK!"

Kimiko hid her face, and Adrian and the others look at her confused. Gohan then spoke up to the male.

"Can you lead us there? We really shouldn't go alone, we might get lost again!"

The male jumped down from the roof, landing in front of Gohan and Kimiko. He then starts walking off.

"Follow me..And try not to fall behind.."

The group starts moving, and Kimiko could not keep her eyes off the male. She tried making conversation to avoid how awkward she was feeling.

"S-so...who are you..?"

"I'd like to know that too!" Inuyasha spoke up. The male glanced back at them with a seemingly cold glare.

"..My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya...Im the Captain of Squad 10..."

Kimiko's face went redder. Ergh! Even his name was adorable! Gohan looked at Toshiro with interest.

"Captain..? Hmm..Were you the same captain Miss Rangiku spoke of..?"

Toshiro stopped and looked at Gohan.

"So...You've met my lieutenant..."

Inuyasha walks up to both Toshiro and Gohan, placing a hand on their heads.

"So! You're a "Captain", huh? I don't believe it for a second? Is a captain supposed to be a special thing? If it is, then why'd they hand it to a little kid like you?"

Toshiro glared at Inuyasha, a cold look in his eyes.

"..I am not a child.."

'Suuuuure your not..." Inuyasha scoffs. "If you're supposed to be a big bad captain, when what strength do you possess? C'mon! Show me brat!"

"Inuyasha stop!" Kimiko frowns.

Toshiro merely ignores Inuyashas taunts, then looks at Gohan as they start walking again.

"So..Why are you in the Seireitei..?"

"Well, Kimiko is trying to get home...And we need help...Rangiku said the archives might help get Kimiko back to Axtria"

Toshiro blinks.

"..Ive never heard of Axtria before..."

"No one has…..no one"

"….I see…."

"So what do we do, Toshiro?"

Toshiro stopped.

"..Please do not call me by my first name. Address me as Captain Hitsugaya..."

"Yes, Cap'n..." Gohan giggles.

Kimiko looks back at Adrian and sees hes looking over at Toshiro. She hops over to him and smiles.

"Do...You know this anime, Adrian?"

"Of course….its Bleach.." Adrian spoke quickly then goes silent again. Kimiko makes a happy face and pokes Adrian.

"…Do you think you can tell me everything about that boy over there?"

"..Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya?"

"Mmhmm!"

"….You like him don't you-"

"HES CUTE!"

Adrian shakes his head and keeps walking. They all eventually come to a stop.

"..Captain Kurotsuchi is in there...He can help you from here on out..."

"Y-You're leaving..?" Kimiko frowns. Toshiro looks over to her.

"I have business elsewhere…do not worry. Mayuri might know how to send you home..."

With that, Toshiro vanished from sight. The group looks up at the large building and gulps.

"Well..Here goes nothing!"

Before Kimiko could even enter, a tall figure walked out and ran right into the group. Now this character..No words..Only actions. Kimiko let out a startled scream, as did Gohan and Inuyasha. The man looked at them curiously"

"Well then, what do we have here, hmm? What brings you here, children?" said the man, his voice somewhat eerie but calm.

"W-We are looking for C-Captain Kurotsuchi..." Kimiko stuttered. The odd man smiled wickedly.

"That I am, little girl! Now, state your business..Im busy doing something.." he said as he stashed a jar in his lab coat.

"We are trying to get home, Captain..." Adrian said. The others look at him surprised. Adrian rarely spoke..

"Home? So you fellows aren't from here. I suppose you need entry to the archives...If it means I can get back to my business sooner-"

A loud explosion could be heard from the back. Mayuri glances back startled..

"Eh? What was that?"

They all ran inside, smoke covered the area, so they wouldn't be able to say much. There was a large hole in the wall, And they went to examine it.

"Hm? How did somebody bypass the security?"

Mayuris eyes narrow and Kimiko looks off to the side, seeing Sai.

"It's Sai!

Sai vanishes, and they all ran back outside. Sai stood on a high ledge, chuckling evilly.

"Many thanks, children…without your aid, I would never have found the archives. Now that I have the files I need, I'm afraid this is goodbye.."

Sai glared at Kimiko.

"Oh..? Do you remember what I said I would do next time I saw you? Well…I intend to keep that promise…"

He conjures up almost hundreds of hollows, some being normal hollows, some being Menos. Mayuri was inside trying to keep something unstable from being released...Making him unable to battle.

"Not this crap again!" Inuyasha growls loudly. Sai escapes and it merely makes the half breed angry.

"That bastard!"

Kimiko runs to Adrian and Gohan, clinging to Adrian. Gohan tried blasting some hollows, but oddly it didn't work.

"Uh oh!"

The group became cornered...Hollows surrounded them..There was no escape...They tried everything but couldn't budge one...Kimiko began to tremble and cried.

"What do we do now..?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Toshiro Returns! Sai and the Ice Captain

Chapter 3: Toshiro Returns! Sai and the Ice Captain!

"Eyah! They're getting closer!" Gohan yelped. His Ki was never useless to him before...But against these hollows, he was helpless. Kimiko clung to Inuyasha whimpering.

"We can't beat these things!"

Suddenly, one by one, each Hollow began to drop...They vanished before the groups very eyes...Adrian looked around confused, then noticed a slight cold breeze in the air...

"I think I know what just happened..." He stated while looking at the group. Sai snarled, unamused once again.

"Who dares destroy my precious pawns?" Sai barked. Kimiko looked around and notices that boy again, standing a bits distance behind Sai.

"If these are your "Pawns"….then you must not be as strong as you look..."

Kimiko smiled happily.

"Toshiro!"

The others looked in Kimiko's direction. Sure enough, Toshiro was here. Sai looked back at the young captain, his eyes flashing a crimson red as his fiery gaze met with the boys cold eyes.

"You...I didn't think you would cause me any trouble, but it appears I was wrong...Captain Hitsugaya…"

Toshiro's eyes narrow as he glares at Sai.

"Id ask why you know my name...but I'm afraid you don't have much time left here to say so…"

Sai huffed, admiring the captain's courage to speak to him in such a manner.

"If you truly believe that, then you mustn't be as smart as you look…if you think you can beat me, try it, child..."

Kimiko looked back and forth, watching the two confront each other…She wanted to help...never has she felt so helpless before...And now that Toshiro was here, she became overwhelmed with worry for the captain.

'Heeeeeeeeeeey!" Kimiko yelled, quickly catching Toshiro's attention.

'Hm….?"

"Kimiko gave him a thumbs up, smiling brightly.

"…You can do it, Captain Hitsugaya! Send his sorry butt back into the last dimension!"

Inuyasha stood beside Kimiko and chuckles.

"Never thought id see myself doin this but...Good Luck, kid!"

Gohan smiles and waves.

"Yea! You can beat him!"

Adrian didn't say anything...He merely watched the two curiously...as if he was studying them...Toshiro looks at the group, unsure why they were cheering him on..The fight hadn't even started yet. He brought Hyourinmaru in front of him, his gaze locked on Sai. Sai got up from his machines chair and brought his arms out, soon becoming engulfed in flames.

"You'll live to regret this, Captain..."

Toshiro and Sai stood there for a few minutes, both look like they were planning a strategy… Suddenly, Sai bolts towards Toshiro, bringing his hand down to quickly immobilize him. Toshiro, being much faster, flash stepped out of the way, and seemed to have vanished. Sai looked around carefully, trying to predict where he would reappear. Kimiko looked on, still worried… After a few seconds, Toshiro reappears..Above Sai, Hyourinmaru raised high as he brought the blade down quickly. Moving fast, Sai caught Hyourinmaru in his hand, looking up at the boy, a wicked smirk on his face.

"Hmm...That's how you're starting off? Tsk...I expected more, Hitsugaya..."

Toshiro retracted the blade, and Sai began throwing rapid punches at Toshiro. With ease, Toshiro dodged one after one, then brought Hyourinmaru up at Sai's chest. Sai managed to dodge, however, his shoulder was sliced in the process. He leaps back and wipes the blood from his shoulder, looks at it, then begins to laugh for a few seconds before glaring at him coldly.

"…You are the first person to make me bleed in 1,000 years, boy…"

Toshiro held Hyourinmaru defensively and continued to glare at Sai. Kimiko frowns, then Gohan places a hand on her shoulder. She looks back at him and sees him smiling.

"Hey! Don't look so down! He will win...I'm sure of it!"

Kimiko smiled back, but still couldn't help but to worry. She looked back at the battle, Toshiro and Sai clashed once more. Swing after swing, both seemed to be evenly matched...They both leap away from each other, still keeping an energetic posture.

"No one has ever lasted this long against me...No surprise, considering I'm fighting a captain..." Sai chuckles, his flames growing brighter. Toshiro merely kept a defensive stance as he waited for Sai to make another move. Suddenly, Sai rushed as Toshiro, moving much faster than before. He would bring his hands together, and launch a massive fireball at Toshiro. He barely had any time to react, and Toshiro leapt out of the way, the fireball grazing his side as it collided with the wall behind him. Toshiro held his side, feeling a slight burn, but it didn't bother him. Kimiko sees him nearly get hit, and she whimpers.

"Guys, we have to help him!"

Adrian shook his head, looking over at Kimiko.

'We cannot…this battle belongs to Hitsugaya...if you intervene...it will only cause more trouble..."

Sai started firing multiple fireballs, now moving at a faster pace. Toshiro wouldn't have any time to avoid the first few and was hit; smoke started forming in a massive cloud as the fireballs kept coming. Kimiko cried out, worried.

"Toshiro!"

Sai stops, laughing madly. He would look back at the group, his eyes still crimson.

"Looks like your little ice dragon couldn't take the heat..."

The group looks on worriedly as the smoke started dissipating...Toshiro was still standing, showing some injuries from the onslaught of fireballs. He had a few burns, but he wouldn't let that stop him from getting rid of Sai.

"..You underestimate me...now ill show you why I'm a captain!"

He holds Hyourinmaru firmly and narrows his eyes, glaring at Sai coldly.

"Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyourinmaru!"

Hyourinmaru would then change form in front of the group...the blade now having a long chain on the end of it. Sai smirks and turns to face Toshiro, an amused look on his face.

'It's been some time since ive seen a soul reaper activate their shikai...Ill end you now, boy!"

Both rush each other, clashing, delivering power blow after blow…Blood was shed and thrown around the battlefield, neither foe letting up. Sai would attempt to fire another flaming ball at Toshiro, but Toshiro quickly counters by swinging Hyourinmaru at Sai's legs, using the chain and sickle to slice his face as well...Sai dodges the chain, but was unlucky and took the blades blow. He staggered backwards and looked down at his wound, ice slowly forming around it. He growled and leapt up into the air, forming a nova sized fireball.

"TRY TO DODGE THIS, CAPTAIN!"

Sai flung it full force at the ground, Kimiko and the others look up frightened. Toshiro would hold Hyourinmaru in a new position then calmly speak.

"Tenso Jurin..."

In mere seconds, Toshiro swings his blade towards the Nova, ice being flung from it. As it travels towards the flame, it grows larger and larger, then finally comes into contact with it, causing it to explode midair. Smoke now filled the entire field, making it hard to see for everyone. Kimiko and the others cough, and Kimiko runs forward to try and find Toshiro.

"Toshiro? Toshiro?"

Sai approaches Kimiko from behind, chuckling evilly. Kimiko looked back, noticing him, and Sai raises a hand up to strike the girl. Before he could do any harm, Toshiro appeared in front of the two, kicking Sai backwards. Sai stumbled, then something froze his leg. He looks down to see hes fallen right into a trap. He lets out an angered yell as he became trapped in a pillar of ice, freezing him solid. Kimiko trembled, not sure what was going on. Toshiro puts away Hyourinmaru and looks over to Kimiko.

"Are you alright..?"

Kimiko looked away shyly and stutters.

"Y-Y-Yes...I-I'm okay, Toshiro..."

"Kimiko! You HAVE to call him Captain Hitsugaya, remember? "Gohan pouts. Inuyasha then approaches the pillar Sai is contained in and huffs.

"What the hell is this thing?"

"Rokui Hyoketsujin…" Adrian said as he approaches the pillar as well. 'Hitsugaya can lay down a trap on the floor in a pentagon formation...if anyone steps into it, this happens..."

"Yikes...remind me not to piss this kid off on a Monday..." Inuyasha jokes. Kimiko looks at the now frozen Sai and shivers.

"What do we do with him now…?"

Adrian moves Kimiko away from the pillar.

'Careful…we do not know if he can break free..."

Toshiro walks up to the group, his arms crossed. He looked angry...and it looked like he wanted answers. Kimiko groans and looks at the group.

"Do I have to be the one that confuses the poor thing?"

Everyone nods, and Kimiko whimpers, and then faces Toshiro.

"Aha…..you're probably wondering how we know so much about everything…and you...Heheheh….erm…"

Toshiro sighs and uncrosses his arms, then walks up to the pillar examining it.

"He shouldn't be able to break free easily...Other captains are probably making they're way towards here as we speak...you all should leave now before they catch you..."

'Wait! I need to explain!" Kimiko frowns. "Okay...so the reason we know who you are, what your sword thingy-"

"Zanpakuto..." Adrian interrupted.

"Yeah, Zanpakuto...the reason we know is because where we are from your from an anime!"

"….a what?" Toshiro looks at Kimiko, confused. Kimiko pulls at her hair and groans loudly, then looks back at Toshiro, trying not to blush madly.

"An anime! It's a Japanese cartoon! You are from a show called Bleach-"

"What does Bleach have anything to do with everything?" Toshiro questioned. Adrian answered that one for Kimiko.

"Not sure.."

"That's 4th wall breaking.." Toshiro blinks.

'Ergh! I just wish we had a way home.." Kimiko frowns. Gohan then sees a portal open up and squeaks.

"What's that?"

Everyone looked towards the portal with great uneasiness, and Goku and Trunks emerge from the portal, waving hello.

"Hey guys!" Goku said cheerfully.

'Trunks! Goku!" Kimiko smiled brightly. Toshiro looked at the two curiously, but didn't say anything.

"We've managed to alter the properties of the pendant! Now you should be able to dimension hop freely! Oh! And here, Kimiko! Adrian!"

Trunks tosses them a pendant each. Adrian got an ocean blue jewel, and Kimiko got a blazing red jewel.

'My mother gave those the ability to alter your status whenever you enter a new dimension. Go on! Try them on!"

Adrian and Kimiko put on the pendants and became surrounded with light. Both auras started to calm and Trunks smiles.

"Good! Now touch someone random! When you do, you'll be able to share that person's ability for a short amount of time!

Kimiko walks up to Toshiro, blushing hard, and speaks quietly.

"I-is it ok if I..-"

Toshiro cut her off by speaking up.

"If you're going to do it, hurry it up..."

(Stop giggling, you noots..)

Kimiko nods and places a hand on her shoulder. Her aura increases, matching that of Toshiro's reiatsu. She took a step back and looked behind her, a blade formed on her back and her eyes widen.

"W-whoa! I feel...different! What's going on?"

"Your body is getting adjusted to the dimension! It's also trying to alter itself so you'll be able to handle the abilities better! Of course, you'll need training to do so..."

Kimiko looked at her hands, and then unsheathed the blade. She smirked and swung it, unleashing an ice wave similar to that of Toshiro's Hyoryusenbi. Everyone screamed and moved out of its way, except for poor Captain Hitsugaya, who didn't see it coming and was launched backwards. Kimiko screamed and ran after him.

"EYAAAA! I'M SO SORRY! ARE YOU OK?"

Toshiro got back up slowly and growled.

"Watch where you swing next time..!"

Toshiro then stumbled, and Kimiko caught him frowning.

"…You're still injured!"

Gohan and Adrian ran over to Kimiko and toshiro worried. Toshiro moved away from the three.

"I'm fine...its just a couple of burns..."

"This can still be infected! What if your perfect skin starts peeling? How are you going to fix that? You need medicinal lotion for those burns!"

Everyone went silent from awkwardness, and Toshiro narrowed his eyes.

"…Perfect skin?"

Kimiko immediately screams and covers her mouth.

"N-no! That's not what I meant! I mean, it's not bad; it looks nice, but not too nice- NO! Its-its okay I guess- Nuuuuu that's not-I mean-"

Inuyasha was laughing and Toshiro looked away.

"Tch…"

"Well..Shouldnt we head off then? We still need to take Kimiko and Adrian home! This might be easier now that they know how to defend themselves now..." Gohan smiles.

R-Right! Lets go home! "Kimiko bolts away. Kimiko opens a portal and smiles happily. She looks back at everyone and walks through it, Adrian, Inuyasha, and Gohan following after. Goku then chuckles.

"Boy that Kimiko sure seems to be into you huh?"

Goku looked at Toshiro and playfully smacks his back, but not paying attention to his strength, sent the poor captain flying through the portal just before it closed. Goku and Trunks stare, speechless.

"..Poor kid just can't catch a break, huh…." Trunks frowns. Goku rubs the back of his head.

"SORRY!"

Trunks and Goku then go back through their own portal, vanishing. All then went quiet..The pillar containing Sai remained in place..then it began to crack..after a few moments, it shatters..Sai falls to his knees, injured. He then snarled, a dark aura surrounds him as he stands back up, then the aura vanishes, and he chuckles lightly.

"Oooooh, that boy….he won't get away with that…better go after them.."

He opens a portal and goes through, vanishing as well..then everything went silent again….

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
